Various devices have been designed which facilitate athletic training. A number of systems have been configured especially for receiving physical blows from a user. Certain devices have attempted to produce physical interaction between the user and the devices with some degree of animation.
In martial arts training, for example, a user may often seek to obtain a simulated sparring partner when an actual partner is not available, or when a partner with a sufficient level of skill for that user is not available. Namely, in order to improve the user's skills, the user may typically seek to train with an opponent of generally equal or greater skill than the user.
Some systems have been developed which offer some movement with a certain degree of independence from the user. However, it remains desirable to improve the realism of interaction between the training device and the user. For instance, it would be desirable to provide an improved feel and force interplay between the device and the user, for activities such as receiving punches, blocking strikes, and delivering blows. In addition, it remains desirable to improve configurability and adjustability of the training device.
Thus, a need exists for a physical interaction device in which physical movement of the device resembles likely or possible acts by a potential opponent. A need also exists for the device to aid and/or develop timing and/or reaction skills. In addition, a need exists for the device to train and/or improve hand and eye coordination. Another need exists for the device to promote general physical condition of a user, such as by providing a cardiovascular workout. A further need exists for the device to be formed with physical characteristics which upon impact or engagement with the user provide a feel resembling hand-to-hand combat. Yet another need exists for such a training device allowing user practice of blocking techniques or footwork, such as for the martial arts. A still further need exists for such a training device which may be adjusted for various physical attributes of the user or desired type of training. Another need exists for specific programmability of the training device.